


I Want to Keep You By My Side

by kiwiootori



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, but i'm yugbam trash so, have a short one-shot, i barely looked over this any, i'm shit at titles, idek what this is, minor jjp and markjae, trans bambam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiootori/pseuds/kiwiootori
Summary: Bambam has always known that she's a girl. Yugyeom has always believed her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title has like. Barely anything to do with the story. But it's one of Bambam's lines in "Prove It" so it works, right? Anyway, this story is based loosely off something I saw somewhere about the stairs to the girl's dormitories in the Gryffindor house disappearing whenever a guy went up them. It said something along the lines of "what if someone everyone thought was a guy walked all the way to the top and just whispered 'I knew it'." I saw this a while ago, but I thought about it again and it just screamed fanfic to me. And I'm awful Yugbam trash so this happened. I hope you enjoy!

Yugyeom meets Bambam on the train to Hogwarts his first year, when the pureblood Bambam pretty much falls into his lap while playing around and immediately decides to befriend him. They become quick friends, even though Yugyeom is pretty sure purebloods aren’t supposed to be friends with halfbloods. When the sorting hat sorts Bambam into Slytherin and Yugyeom into Gryffindor, Yugyeom is sure that the other won’t stay friends with him, opting to hang out with the other purebloods instead. He’s pleasantly surprised, though, when Bambam comes up and grabs his hand, telling him that they can still be friends, that they should stay together, and smiling widely. Bambam demands that Yugyeom come along to meet some of the other kids Bambam had met on the train, and as Bambam tugs him away, Yugyeom’s stomach does flips, because something tells him that Bambam isn’t lying about wanting to stay by his side.

 

-

 

Bambam doesn’t tell Yugyeom that she’s a girl until 3rd year, when the two of them are curled up in an old forgotten corner of the library, surrounded by old books that seem to hold none of the information they need for their potions assignment. Bambam has been quiet recently, and Bambam is never quiet. Whenever Yugyeom would ask, though, Bambam would say everything was okay and smile widely enough that Yugyeom has no choice but to drop the subject. It’s quiet now, the only sound the crinkling of the aged papers as Yugyeom turns pages in the book in his hands. Suddenly, Bambam takes in a breath and Yugyeom looks up, alarmed at the sudden noise. Bambam is curled up, eyes trained on the floor, and Yugyeom immediately knows Bambam is going to tell him whatever has been on the elder’s mind. He finds himself holding his breath, scared that Bambam is going to tell him that their friendship is over or something equally awful. What Bambam actually says, though, startles him.

“Yugyeom, I’m a girl.” Yugyeom lets out the breath he’s been holding and stares, slowly beginning to process what his best friend is saying. He’s not sure exactly what to say, especially when he’d been expecting something much worse.

“What?” He knows it isn’t his most eloquent moment, and feels bad when Bambam flinches, but he honestly doesn’t understand. Bambam takes another deep breath before continuing.

“I’m a girl. I have… boy parts and everybody thinks I’m a boy but… I know I’m a girl. I always _have_ known.” Yugyeom stares more, and finally, Bambam’s eyes dart up to meet his. His heart drops when he sees how upset Bambam’s eyes look, and he steels himself, reaching over to grasp Bambam’s hands in his.

“Okay, so you’re a girl. You’re still my best friend,” he can already see the tears beginning to well up in Bambam’s eyes, and he panics slightly, wondering if he’s done something wrong. “Should I start calling you something else now? Is there something I’m doing that makes you uncomfortable?” The first tear escapes Bambam’s eyes, and suddenly Yugyeom has his arms and lap full of a sobbing Slytherin. Bambam’s slender arms are locked around his shoulders, and all Yugyeom can do is hug the girl in his lap as tightly as he can and rub circles on her back to try and comfort her. For the first time ever, he’s glad that nobody else is in the library and that they were forced to do this assignment, because finally, he understands.

When Bambam finally whispers a hoarse “thank you” and releases her hold on Yugyeom’s robes, the sun is already beginning to set outside the window and, if the library wasn’t deserted before, it certainly is now. Yugyeom helps her wipe off her face and gather her things, and lets her hold his hand as they walk back to the dungeons. Bambam doesn’t let go of his hand until she absolutely has to, and when she finally does, a second before stepping through the door, she turns and smiles so widely Yugyeom thinks he might have a heart attack. And then she disappears and the door disappears behind her, leaving Yugyeom to stare at the cement wall and wonder why his heart suddenly feels like it’s trying to jump into his throat.

 

-

 

It takes longer for Bambam to tell their other friends. Eventually everyone figures it out, because Yugyeom always refers to her as a girl, but they don’t say anything until Bambam does. It’s 4th year, and all of them are gathered together in a small room that Jackson found behind the Gryffindor dormitories (leave it to Jackson to find places they probably aren’t supposed to be). It’s almost time for everyone to go home for Christmas, and Jackson had insisted they all hang out one last time before they all leave, to which they all went along with because saying no to Jackson was like trying to punch through a brick wall. Youngjae, the precious Hufflepuff that he is, suggests they should move to a room where they might not get in trouble for being in, but Jinyoung assures them that he knows back corridors that will get them all back where they need to be, and none of them question why. Yugyeom figures it probably has to do with his not-so-secret meetups with Jaebum because the two can’t hang out in their separate common rooms, who smiles slightly whenever Jinyoung mentions his extensive knowledge of all the school’s back hallways.

Everything begins normal enough, Jackson starting up conversation and whining about how much homework he’s had recently while Mark silently throws snacks into the middle of their awkward circle. Somehow, though, the conversation of Bambam growing out her hair comes up, and Bambam, with a pink blush on her cheeks and her eyes focused resolutely on her hands in her lap, tells everyone what she’d told Yugyeom a year ago.

“Guys… I’m a girl.” There’s a moment of silence before Jackson breaks it with a whoop.

“Called it!” Bambam raises her eyebrows in surprise, but when she looks up, everyone is smiling and Mark leans over to tug at her now shoulder-length hair playfully.

“Can I call you my sister, then?”

“Ooh, can I braid your hair?” The others all begin to talk excitedly, and Bambam watches with her mouth slightly open in surprise.

“Wait, none of you think it’s weird?” Jaebum rolls his eyes.

“Bambam, Yugyeom has been referring to you as a girl for a year now, we all figured it out. We just wanted you to tell us before we did anything.” Jinyoung has already situated himself behind Bambam to begin braiding her hair, and Bambam looks like she might cry again so Yugyeom quietly intertwines their fingers and gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. Instead of crying, though, Bambam laughs.

“You guys are all the best. Seriously. I love you all.”

“You’d better,” Jackson threatens playfully, but he’s smiling and Bambam is smiling and Yugyeom wishes the moment would never end, not when Bambam is holding his hand so tight and laughing more than he’s heard her do in months.

 

-

 

Another year goes by before Yugyeom gets a brilliant idea. By this time, all of their friends refer to Bambam as a girl, and she’s grown out her hair enough to brush against the tips of her shoulders when she pulls it up into a ponytail. Somehow, she’d managed to get her hands on some makeup as well. Yugyeom suspects it probably has something to do with Jimin, one of the many Slytherin girls who loved and doted on Bambam like one of their own. Bambam doesn’t wear much makeup, just a bit of foundation, sometimes mascara, and a strawberry-smelling lip gloss, but just that much is enough to drive Yugyeom crazy. Bambam is so pretty even without the makeup, but now that she’s started expanding her collection of makeup and other cute feminine things, it’s all Yugyeom can do not to stare at her constantly. He liked Bambam before she told him she was a girl, he liked Bambam before she began growing out her hair and putting on makeup, but now he knows he’s completely screwed.

He’s pretty sure that everyone else knows that he’s screwed as well. Youngjae teases him about it whenever he gets the chance, while Mark stands behind him and smiles like he knows way too much. Jackson tells him to ask Bambam out. Jaebum and Jinyoung stop staring into each other’s eyes long enough to coddle him and coo over him growing up. Even his friend Yerin notices and offers to help him woo Bambam (he turns down her offer to help, because she’s friends with Jimin and nothing ever goes well for him when Jimin is involved). It seems like the only person who hasn’t caught on is Bambam herself. She seems completely oblivious to the way Yugyeom’s face warms up when she latches onto his arm and how his heart beats faster whenever she hugs him. But she seems happy, so Yugyeom ignores his feelings and focuses on making Bambam the happiest girl in Hogwarts.

It all seems to be going well until Yugyeom notices that all of the professors still refer to Bambam as a boy. He overhears one of them telling Bambam to stop wearing makeup and act like a boy. “For once,” the professor sneers. Yugyeom resists the urge to fight him and waits for Bambam to leave the room so he can pull her away to go find some more makeup for her to wear. The headmaster still makes Bambam stay in the boy’s dorms. Yugyeom thinks it’s really counterproductive, because he knows at least three of the guys have admitted to crushing on Bambam. They still won’t let Bambam wear the girl’s uniform, which is honestly a shame because Bambam looks better than most of the girls in it. And Yugyeom knows all of this affects Bambam. He can see the way her smile falters whenever someone refers to her as a boy or when she has to go back to her room or when she looks in the mirror at her reflection and sees the boy’s robes hanging off of her. Yugyeom wishes he could do something about it, but feels helpless, because he doesn’t know what he could do. Until one night, it hits him.

Surprisingly, it happens when he’s playing truth or dare with the rest of the guys in Gryffindor. Unsurprisingly, it’s more of a game of dare or dare, because the Gryffindor guys backed away from absolutely nothing, and it’s Jackson who gives him the idea. Jackson is dared to go up to the girl’s dorm, even though they all know that the stairs will disappear under his feet because he’s male. Of course, they all gather around the stairs and, as predicted, the stairs disappear under Jackson’s feet. Jackson sighs when his foot falls back to the floor and rolls his eyes.

“This was a stupid dare. We all knew that the stairs would disappear, what was the point?” His eyes narrow comically. “Wait, were you guys questioning my masculinity? I’m the manliest out of all of you, of course the stairs would disappear!” The other guys dissolve into laughter as Jackson continues to glare at them and declare how manly he is, but Yugyeom stays silent, staring at the stairs in front of him. And that’s when the idea hits him.

“Jackson!” The older male jumps slightly and turns around, surprised, with his eyebrows high.

“What? Are you going to question my masculinity too?” Yugyeom rolls his eyes.

“No, you idiot. I just got an idea. Let’s have Bambam go up the stairs!” Jackson stares back at him blankly, and the rest of the guys quiet down, suddenly interested in whatever Yugyeom is saying.

“What? Why?” Yugyeom sighs and resists the urge to slap his palm to his face.

“Because, Bambam is a girl, right? So the stairs shouldn’t disappear. And then we can show everyone that Bambam really is a girl and all the professors and the headmaster will be forced to believe us.” Jackson stares blankly for a few more seconds before it finally seems to click.

“Wait. What if it doesn’t work? I mean, the stairs could just go off of what the headmaster believes as well.” One of the other guys shakes his head suddenly.

“I don’t think so. Because when I was in first year, before you two, there was someone everyone thought was a girl who couldn’t go up the stairs.” Yugyeom grins.

“See?”

“Still, it’s risky! If it doesn’t work, Bambam will be absolutely crushed.” Yugyeom shakes his head.

“It’ll work. Because Bambam is a girl.” Yugyeom looks around the group, then back at Jackson. “So, should we sneak her in here?” Jackson finally nods and grins.

“Yeah. Let’s fucking do this.”

 

-

 

Bambam ends up in the Gryffindor commons the next night, with the rest of the guys gathered around her, staring in apprehension as she eyes the stairs. Yugyeom had ordered the rest of the Gryffindor house to give them some privacy, but everyone in their group had insisted on being there for Bambam. Youngjae from Hufflepuff, Jaebum from Ravenclaw, Jinyoung and Mark from Slytherin. Bambam seems to appreciate their presence, if the way she clings to Jinyoung and Mark’s sleeves means anything.

“Are you sure about this, Yugyeom?” Bambam warily looks down at the first step, like it might disappear just from her staring.

“Of course I’m sure. I wouldn’t have dragged you all in here if I wasn’t. Besides,” Bambam looks up at him, and he smiles reassuringly. “We all know you’re a girl. This is your way to prove it.” Bambam smiles back, but it’s easy to tell that she’s nervous. Yugyeom can understand: he’s nervous for her. He knows that this could end up either way, with her happy or with her devastated. But he’s fairly confident that it will work.

Bambam steps away from the group and towards the stairs. At the foot, she turns and holds out her hand to Yugyeom, who takes it and holds it tightly. It seems to steady her a bit, and she smiles softly before squaring her shoulders and pulling her hand away. Staring resolutely at the stairway in front of her, she takes her first step. It’s silent, and everyone is holding their breath, waiting to see what happens.

The stairway is still there. Bambam takes another step, tentatively. The stairway stays the same. Another step. Another, and then Bambam is scrambling up the stairs, and everyone lets out the breath they forgot they were holding.

Youngjae laughs, short and breathy, eyes wide in excitement, and Yugyeom feels tears welling up, because there, standing up at the top of the staircase and staring down at them, is Bambam. She has tears running down her face and it’s messing up her mascara, but she’s smiling so wide her face might split and in that moment, Yugyeom thinks she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Jackson lets out a loud whoop as the rest of the Gryffindor house tumbles out of hiding, cheering and yelling.

And then Bambam is tripping down the stairs and flying into Yugyeom’s arms and wrapping herself around him, sobbing and mumbling incoherent words into his shoulder. He can feel her tears on his neck as he wraps his arms around her waist, stumbling backwards as he tries to keep from falling from the impact. The only things he’s able to make out around her sobbing and the cheers of everyone around him are “thank you” and “I love you”. He thinks he might be hallucinating about the last one, maybe just making out what he wishes so desperately to hear, but then she pulls away from his shoulder, face messy with tears, and looks him right in the eyes as she says it again.

“I love you,” her voice breaks, but she continues. “God, I love you, you giant idiot. I love you so much.” Yugyeom almost chokes, and he hears Jackson let out another whoop at his side, but he doesn’t care, mouth falling open in surprise.

“Wait, really?” Bambam lets out a half sob and half laugh, shaking her head.

“Really. Hell, I’ve loved you forever. You’re so kind and stupid and comforting and brave and fucking oblivious and I really want to kiss your dumb lips and hold your dumb hand.” Half of the Gryffindor house is whistling behind them, Jackson right along with them, their friends are grinning, and Yugyeom feels like his heart is going to explode. He might need to go see Madam Pomfrey after everything calms down.

“I love you too,” he breathes, mouth moving on its own, tugging up at the sides until it hurts. Bambam laughs again. “And I want to kiss your dumb lips and hold your dumb hand too.”

“Then stop talking and kiss me already.” Bambam has a twinkle in her eye that Yugyeom has missed so much, and she’s still wearing that damn strawberry lip gloss, so he has no reason to protest. Ignoring Mark’s gagging noises and the ruckus of the rest of his house, he presses his lips against Bambam’s, reveling in the way she pulls him closer and holds him like he might disappear. It’s everything he’s ever wished for and more, and he has to pull away before the butterflies in his chest threaten to burst out of his ribs. It’s only then that he realizes that he’s still holding Bambam, and that her long slender legs are still wrapped around his torso.

“So when are you planning on standing on your own two feet again?” His voice is breathy, he knows, but at that moment, he doesn’t care. Especially not when Bambam giggles and tightens her legs and arms around him.

“Never. You’re doomed to carry me around for ever and ever.” Yugyeom rolls his eyes, and he hears Youngjae laugh again somewhere beside them, saying something about how Mark thought _he_ was demanding.

“Firstly, if I did that, my arms would give out eventually and then I wouldn’t be able to hold your hand anymore. Secondly, we need to go tell everyone that you’re now qualified to wear the girl’s uniform and move to the girl’s dorms, and I don’t know how well all the professors and the headmaster would react to you wrapped around me like this.” Bambam pouts, but finally unwraps her legs from around him and lands on the floor. When she’s standing on her own, she finally realizes what Yugyeom is saying and looks up at him, eyes wide.

“Wait, what? How are we going to show them what just happened? Are we going to parade them all in here?” Yugyeom shakes his head, and Youngjae pulls one of the phones from their muggle studies class out of his pocket, waving it around.

“I got the video of you walking up the stairs on this phone. Don’t worry, that’s all I got. Not the whole sobbing and flying into your lovers arms while declaring your undying love for him part.” Bambam glares at him.

“You make it sound so gross,” she whines, taking a step closer to look at the video.

“That’s because it was gross,” Jaebum says, only to be smacked (it’s a love tap, if anything) over the head by Jinyoung.

“Like our confessions to each other were any less gross. I wrote you a poem and you almost cried.” Snickering echoes through the room, but Jaebum is unbothered. The two of them have been the biggest not-so-secret relationship since they started dating, so it’s not like either of them have anything to hide.

“I sang you a song and you actually cried, so I wouldn’t be talking if I were you.”

“I’m just saying, we were no less gross.” Youngjae gags.

“I just gave Mark some chocolates. There was no crying or theatrics involved.” Mark pats his shoulder.

“That’s because we’re the only normal ones, baby.” Bambam and Jinyoung make the same offended noise at exactly the same time.

“Excuse you.”

“Are you trying to imply that you guys are a better couple than any of us?”

“Technically, we’re not-“ Yugyeom starts to speak, but he’s cut off by Jackson before he can finish.

“Dude, shut up, you two have basically been dating since 3rd year.” Bambam nods and turns to look back at Yugyeom, beaming. Yugyeom notices with satisfaction that her lip gloss is slightly messed up.

“We’re dating, as of now. Is that okay?” Yugyeom smiles back.

“Yeah. That’s okay with me.” As he speaks, the commons dissolves back into chaos, everyone laughing and cheering and throwing around teasing words that really mean nothing. Yugyeom takes a look around him before turning back to stare at Bambam, at her red cheeks and slightly mussed mascara and the lip gloss he now probably has on his own lips, and he suddenly feels like he’s right where he’s meant to be; right by Bambam’s side.

 

-

 

There are plenty more stories that could be told of Yugyeom’s time at Hogwarts. He could tell the story about how Jaebum and Jinyoung accidentally switched robes one day and ended up unintentionally outing their relationship to the entire school. He could tell the story about the day Youngjae accidentally blew up a potion and ended up turning Mark’s hair red and giving him an unfortunate perm that lasted at least a month. He could reminisce about the time Mark was so nervous about asking Youngjae to go on a date with him that he tripped over his own feet while walking over to him and spilt a girl’s drink down her shirt, making Youngjae laugh so hard he fell off his seat and ripped his robes. He could talk about how Jackson somehow managed to break the previous record for most detentions received during his time at Hogwarts. He could tell the story of the day Bambam first walked into the Great Hall with her girl’s uniform on and the chaos that followed; how Bambam managed to get herself a fanclub within one day. He could tell stories about his eternal struggle with Bambam’s Slytherin girl’s dorm or how Bambam dyed his hair pink in his sleep. He could tell everyone about how beautiful Bambam looked at the Yule Ball and how long her hair was and how it felt when he ran his fingers through it.

But the stories he ends up telling the most are the story of how he met Bambam, the story of their journey together, and, of course, the story of how Bambam proved herself to Hogwarts and in the process proved to Yugyeom that her lip gloss indeed tasted like strawberries.


End file.
